I wish I could just leave
by liquidmetaldarkling
Summary: Konstantin and Ana survived Rise of the Tomb Raider. Now Ana's illness is only getting worse and she made a decision. WARNING: Character Death; Suicide


Konstantin walked through the white hallway of the hospital. His hands were hidden in the pockets of his jacket. He hated it, the smell, the light, everything about this place. He finally reached his sister's room and walked in.

Ana was sitting on the bed. Her bag was packed and laid next to her. She looked horrible. Her skin was pale and her eyes bloodshot. Her blond hair was tied back in a bun. She looked up at her brother. "Hey." She said quietly with a slight smile.

Konstantin closed the door behind him and walked to her. "You're sure about this?"

The woman nodded. "I signed everything…" she stopped because she had to cough. "…I don't want to die in here."

Konstantin took his sisters bag in his right hand and then helped her up. Both walked out of the room. He placed his left arm around Ana's shoulder because he was scared she might fall. She was too weak to walk and yet she insisted on walking.

Against the opinion of the doctor's Ana wanted to leave the hospital. She didn't want to stay. After all she knew she will die soon and when she does white hospital walls were the last thing she wanted to see.

In the parking lot Konstantin helped Ana into his Audi Q5. He put the bag into the trunk and then got into the driver's seat. The Ex-Commander pushed the start button to start the car and drove from the parking lot to Ana's home.

"I took some time off." Konstantin said after some time of silence. After Siberia he left Trinity and started working for a Security Company. It was not easy getting away from Trinity. It took him a lot of convincing and in the end the argument of wanting to support his deathly ill sister finally changed Trinitys mind of keeping him in the organization.

Ana looked surprised at her brother. "You don't have to…"

"I want to." Konstantin interrupted her. "I want to support you."

Ana's sight fell on his hands on the steering wheel. He got the wounds fixed, an injury she had given him. Even after knowing what she did to him he stayed by her side. "I am sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't worry about that." The blond man replied and looked at his hand. The stitched will have to be removed soon. "It's not important."

Ana looked into her lap. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"In the Netherlands euthanasia is allowed…" Ana had to cough again. "Can you get the substances?"

Konstantin swallowed hard, not because of the illegal import of illegal drugs but because his sister wanted to die. He shot her a short look before looking at the road again.

Ana realized he wasn't sure what to say. "Konstantin, I can't stand the pain anymore,… I want to die with dignity." She explained but stopping in between to cough.

Konstantin nodded. "I know." He looked at his sister again. "I will get them for you."

Xxxxx

It's been three days since Ana got home from the hospital. She got weaker each day.

Konstantin just came through the door and walked to Ana who was in her favorite spot at the window, sitting in her arm chair while starring into the yard. He placed a bag on the table next to her.

Ana looked at the bag and then up to her brother. "Is that…?" she asked and Konstantin only nodded as a reply. "Thank you." She said and took his hand.

The Ex-Commander crunched next to his sister and took both of his hands around her small one. "Are you sure about this?"

Ana nodded. "I am ready to leave this world. We tried everything." She whispered not being able to talk louder anymore. "I will die anyway. This way will be less painful."

"Alright." Konstantin said looking down with tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. He had to stay strong for her.

Xxxxx

Both were in Ana's bedroom. She was lying in her bed while he sat next to her.

"I should do it myself." Ana said quietly.

"One syringe is to sleep and when you sleep I should…" Konstantin said.

"No." Ana interrupted and placed her hand on his arm. "You did enough. They might charge you for murder."

_I am a murderer. _Konstantin thought and sighed.

"I will inject them myself. You should leave." Ana told him.

Konstantin shook his head. "I won't leave you, Ana. I will stay with you."

Ana knew she wouldn't be able to convince him to go. She also liked the idea of not being alone when she finally leaves this life. "Okay." She just whispered. "You will leave… after that. Make it look…like I did this all by…myself. You didn't know…anything." Ana continued between the coughs and took the syringes. "Promise me."

"I promise." Konstantin said.

Ana smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Konstantin said and kissed the top of her head. He stroked her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes seeing that they watered.

Ana didn't want to die. She wished she could live longer to see more of the world, to spend more time with Konstantin or maybe even find a man to share her life with. Yet she was here only minutes away from her certain death. A death without pain she hoped.

Ana took a deep breath and then injected herself the first fluid and right after it the next. She closed her eyes for a second. Soon the pain and suffering because of her illness will end. Then she looked back at her brother who held her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Thank you for everything, Konstantin." She whispered and then the drugs were already kicking in and she drifted off to sleep.

Konstantin swallowed as he watched his sister dying next to him. He watched as she took her last breathes. When he didn't see her chest rising anymore he checked her pulse; none. She was dead. Konstantin got up and looked at his sister. Ana looked peaceful, she looked like she was just sleeping but he knew she wouldn't wake up anymore.

The syringes laid next to her. Konstantin fought the urge to throw them away. Ana didn't want that. She wanted people to know she did it all by herself, she didn't want anyone to think that her brother helped her. He wanted to touch her again but didn't. Who knew what the police could find? Instead he finally turned away from her and walked out to his car to drive home, just like Ana told him.

Konstantin tried his best to focus on the road but the first stop at a red light made him think of her again. He thought he saw walking across the street but it was just another blond woman wearing the same bun she used to have. The Ex-Commander held back his tears and looked down. With his index finger he traced the rings of the Audi logo on his steering wheel to focus on something else than the pain of losing his sister.

A sudden sound of a horn made him look up at the street again to see the lights showing green. He released the brake and drove forward.

Konstantin took a deep breath; he had to think about his next steps now. He should go home, pretend to get something from there, then he should drive back to Ana's home. There he would find her and call the police and act like he didn't know anything.

The simple thought of going back to her home made him sick. He would have to face the whole situation again. Ana was his sister, she was not another soldier under his command or an enemy he had to kill. She was his family, she was everything he had left until today.

Konstantin drove his Q5 into the driveway of his home. After turning his car off he took his phone and saw a new message. He opened it and saw it was from Ana, sent only minutes before she took the final steps to her death.

_I am sorry for everything I did to you. I love you. Always remember that._

_Ana_

That was enough for him to finally let the tears fall which he had successfully held back for her. He lost his sister. All he could do now was praying that god will forgive her all the sins she had committed.


End file.
